The present invention pertains to the hooping of fabrics to a pair of embroidery hoops (inner and outer). Fabric is held in place between inner and outer hoops while machine embroidery occurs. Therefore, in the past, hooping fabrics were held around the periphery of the inner hoop with the desired target oriented to a manufacturer's grid. The outer hoop was placed on a work surface while the held fabric and inner hoop were inserted into the outer hoop which being unsecured would slip causing difficulty in maintaining the desired pattern target position. In the present invention, however, the outer hoop is securely mounted to a base and bracket. The base has a non-slip material secured to the undersurface and a bracket to receive the clamping mechanism of the outer hoop. The operator then inserts the inner hoop and fabric into the stabilized outer hoop and the adjustment mechanism of the outer hoop is readily accessible due to the height of the base from work surface and when tightened, the assembled hoops and fabric can then be removed from the hooping device and mounted to the embroidery machine; thus the hooping accuracy of the fabric target position can be more easily maintained and accomplished.
In the preferred embodiments the undersurface of the base is preferably formed from a latex material.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved device for hooping fabrics for embroidery machines.
Another object of the present invention to provide a device that enables operators with hand infirmities (arthritis) to easily accomplish the hooping operation.